Prom, Daughter and the Unknown
by kayleehoward
Summary: Summary inside! It's an idea so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Imagine you were in the car on your way home from prom. You had gone with your best friend since kindergarten. He was also the father of your 3 year old child but he doesn't know that. But you know that her name is Hayden Elizabeth Greenwich and she lives 20 minutes away from you. You live in Seaford California. You want to tell him he is a dad but you don't know how. My name is Kim Crawford and this is my story.


	2. The Letter

Heyyy guys! Im really happy you like my idea! This just randomly came to me so here is the first chapter of Prom, Daughter and the Unknown.

The Letter:

Dear Miss Kimberly Crawford,

I am Skye Ward. (:P) I am from the adoption agency you put your daughter Hayden into. You signed a contract that said that if anything happened to the adoptive parents of Hayden you would take her. Her parents were killed in a car crash 2 nights ago. Hayden is currently in our custody and as soon as you respond we will call you to tell you when you can pick her up. The main thing is that we need the father to be partially involved. Please get back to us as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Skye Ward

When I read that letter my heart dropped. I am a senior in high school and her father is my boyfriend. He doesn't know about Hayden. I need to tell him. I will tell him when we get home.

"Kimmy? Wheres your mind at?" (If anyone knows where this is from I will give them a shoutout)

I will tell you when we get home Jackie.

So. My name is Kim Crawford. I am a senior in high school and am going to University of Oregon next year. My boyfriend is Jack Brewer. He is also coming to U of O next year. But now we are going to have a 3 year old with us. How is this going to work? My best friend Kaylee is also going. We have been friends since birth.

Jack and I have an apartment right now because our parents all moved to Florida but we wanted to finish out our year at Seaford high. Kaylee lives with us too. Her parents kicked her out for no good reason. She was pregnant but her kid was adopted to the same family... Oh god. Jackie we need to get home now. Kaylee needs us. I will tell you right when we get home because it relates to us to. I called her.

"Kaylee?"

"Yeah kimmy?"

"Did you get the letter?"

"Yeeeesss" she said while bawling.

"Kay don't do anything stupid we are coming home. We are pulling into the parking lot now."

"See you soon"

We pulled into our parking spot and saw Kaylee standing there in her bright green coat crying. We both jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Kaylee! Its gonna be okay sweetheart. It will be hard but we will be fine."

"Wait what is going on?" Jack asked us.

Jackie you need to sit down for this.

Whats going on Kimmy?

Jack we have a 3 year old daughter.

We have a what now?

A daughter. Her name is Hayden Elizabeth Greenwich. Well now Hayden Elizabeth Brewer I guess.

What happened?

Her parents were killed in a car crash 2 days ago.

We are going to have 2 little toddlers around here.

2?

Yes. Kaylee?

I have a daughter too but you know that. She was adopted to the same family as Hayden. Her name is Katerina Chanel Greenwich now Howard.

Wow. so they were adopted to the same family?

Yes.

When are they coming?

Tomorrow.

Shopping time?

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to try to be bette at updating this one! I am running out of ideas for the other one. Either PM or put ideas for either story in reviews! <strong>

**Song of the day: What the Hell -Avril Lavigne**

**Quote of the day: Remember that not getting what you want is sometimes a wonderful stroke of luck." - Dalai Lama**


	3. 2 daughters

Hey guys! okay Im really happy! 7 reviews and 375 views for the summary and 1st 2 chapters! You guys are awesome! I apologize for typos because my fingers are numb and burning right now... Now onto the 2nd chapter!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kickin' It or else Olivia would still be on the show and I would be on it too!

* * *

><p>When we finally got back from shopping like an 3 hours later the store had kicked us out... They thought we were just messing around. Then we had to go to target... That took forever. But we have decided that Hayden will sleep in with Jack and I and then Kat will be in with Kaylee. We need to sleep. Tonight is prob the most sleep we will get for at least 3 years. At least we skipped the terrible twos. Well I did... Kat just turned 2...<p>

Kaylee's POV

I really need to find myself a boyfriend... But who wants to date a girl who has a 2 year old? I had a boyfriend up until yesterday... I got my letter when he was with me and he read it and dumped me on the spot.

**NEXT DAY still Kaylee's POV**

The first thing we did when we woke up this morning was set up the beds and everything else we would need. Then we got into the car to head out to get the girls. EEEPPPP! Im so excited yet so nervous to get the girls. When we all got in the car Earth Meets Water by Rigby came on. It is like my most favorite song ever.

Hold me tonight  
>What happend to me<br>My head in the clouds  
>Fallen so deep<br>You came in soft  
>No shoes on my feet<br>Cold and afraid  
>It feels like I could break down<br>Right here on this shore  
>I'll go a straight<p>

Here I stand,  
>Where earth meets water<br>The wind blows smoke,  
>across the land<br>So hear me out,  
>our lives get harder<br>It slips through our fingers,  
>like this fist full of sand<br>like a fist full of sand

Lay down tonight  
>The stars as our spine<br>Summer will fade  
>And it feels like I will lose you,<br>with each of the turning tides  
>Till the first snow arrives<p>

So here I stand,  
>Where earth meets water<br>The wind blows smoke,  
>across the land<br>So hear me out,  
>our lifes get harder<br>It slips through our fingers,  
>like this fist full of sand<p>

Here I stand,  
>Where earth meets water<br>It slips through our fingers,  
>like a fist full of sand<p>

It slips through our fingers

We arrived at the agency and walked in through the doors. We told the woman who we were and she then told us to follow her. She lead us back to a desk where a a woman with long brown hair was sitting. There were also two little girls with her. One was a mirror image of me. She looked exactly like I did at that age. Chin length light brown ringlets, big brown eyes, dimples, and she was wearing the cutest little dress. The other one looks like the most adorable mix of Jack and Kim ever. She has dirty blonde hair so pretty much a mix of Jack and Kim. She has big brown eyes and Jacks moles. She is also so adorable. Hi Skye.

"Oh hey guys! Hayden and Kat these are your birthparents." Skye said

"Momma?" Hayden asked. It was the cutest thing like ever.

"Hi sweetie this is your daddy." Kim said.

"Hi Hay!" Jack said.

"Now Kat this is your mom Kaylee" Skye told her.

Hi Kat I said with a smile

"Hi mama" Kat said.

So can we take them home Skye?

"Yep their bags are all packed and they are ready to go." Skye told us.

Kim and I grabbed the girls and Jack got all the bags.

"We shouldn't have brought the truck..." Kim said

We are total idiots. We somehow fit everything into the truck though. On our way home You Belong with me came on.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you.  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<p>

And you've got a smile  
>That can light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<p>

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you,  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<p>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me.<p>

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're 'bout to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<p>

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me.<p>

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<p>

You belong with me.

* * *

><p>Okay thats the end of this chapter guys! I think that this one is longer. I think that I am going to make each chapter one characters POV because its easier than switching back and forth all the time. It annoys me to do that. Lol...<p>

So bye for now!


	4. Proposal, Date and a Party

**Hey guys! Im back again. So Im sorry the chapters can be so short but I have like no time to write... I have so much homework and other stuff. So if any of my readers read my other story just so you know its being put on Hiatus till further notice. Im sorry guys! I have like no ideas for it... But once I have an idea i will post a uber long chapter for you guys. It might be close to 10000 words... So the POV this chapter will be told by is...**

* * *

><p>We brought the girls home today! Hayden is already calling Kim and I mom and dad. Kat is calling Kay mom also. Kaylee has a date tonight also and we are all really excited for her. Kim and I are babysitting Kat while she goes out. Kim is helping Kat get ready I can hear their music...<p>

Speak now or forever ho-ld your peeaacce...

I heard Speak Now by Taylor Swift float down the stairs.

"Girls do you want to sing with me? We can surprise your mothers."

"Yes!" The girls chorussed.

What song?

"If This Was A Movie and Speak Now by Taylor Swift."

Okay so for Speak Now Hayden I am going to propose to your mom okay?

"YAY DADDY!"

Lets Go Guys.

If This Was A Movie- Taylor Swift

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinking 'bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,<br>Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to the night when you said to me,<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
>Not before I knew how much I had to lose"<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there,  
>If you're somewhere,<br>If you're moving on,  
>I've been waiting for you.<br>Ever since you've been gone  
>I just want it back the way it was before.<br>And I just wanna see you back at my front door.  
>And I say<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I locked you out  
>But I take it all back now<p>

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby, what about the ending  
>Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa<br>Thought you'd be here by now

"Hey guys!" Kim and Kaylee said.

We got one more kimmy.

Speak Now.

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
>Somewhere back inside a room<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream<br>Where I stand and say

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't say "Yes", run away now<br>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>You need to hear me out  
>And they said, "Speak now"<p>

Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march  
>And I am hiding in the curtains<br>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me,<br>You wish it was me,  
>Don't you?<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Don't say "Yes", run away now,<br>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>You need to hear me out,  
>And they said, "Speak now".<br>Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.<br>Don't wait or say a single vow,  
>Your time is running out,<br>And they said, "Speak now".

Oh, la, la  
>Oh, oh<br>Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance.<br>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
>Horrified looks from everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>So, don't say "Yes", run away now,<br>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>You need to hear me out,  
>And they said, "Speak now".<br>And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.<br>Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
>So glad you were around<br>When they said, "Speak now".

I got down on one knee and said

"Kimberly Anne Crawford would you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

"YES JACKIE YES!" Kim said.

I love you Kimmy.

"Okay... Now that we've had this sweet moment I need to get going... Jake is prob waiting for me..." Kaylee said

"Go we will be fine. Trust us." I replied

"Rules

1. No making out in front of the girls

2. Not too much sugar.

3. No going out.

I should be back by 10 but if I will be late I will text you." Kaylee said.

"Rules Rules Rules its all it is with you." Kim mimicked

"I heard that." Kaylee said.

Once Kaylee left.

"Okay party time!"

Princess Role Models (I live this song... even though im 16...)

WHY DOES EVERY PRINCESS  
>NEED TO HAVE A PRINCE<br>IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY  
>BUT I'M JUST NOT CONVINCED<p>

WHY KEEP ON ASSUMING  
>MEN WILL SAVE THE DAY<br>I CAN BE THE HERO  
>AND DO IT MY OWN WAY<p>

WHY BE CONFINED  
>TO BE HIDING BEHIND<br>TRUE LOVE  
>ENOUGH<p>

I'M WHO I AM  
>I DON'T NEED A MAN<p>

YOU GOT SLIPPED A ROOFIE  
>YOU FELL FOR A CHEAT<br>YOU ARE REALLY LUCKY  
>THAT YOU'VE GOT TINY FEET<p>

YOU'VE GOT STOCKHOLM SYNDROME  
>YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT<br>YOU HAD SPECIAL TALENTS  
>BUT GAVE THEM UP LIKE THAT<p>

WHY BE CONFINED  
>TO BE HIDING BEHIND<br>TRUE LOVE  
>ENOUGH<p>

PLEASE UNDERSTAND  
>YOU DON'T NEED A MAN<p>

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE (B)  
>HEAD OVER FIN (A)<br>NOTHING ELSE MATTERS (C + SW)  
>NOTHING BUT HIM<p>

FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS (SW + B)  
>ODD AS IT SEEMS TO BE<p>

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE (SB + J)  
>LIFE IS A SONG<br>ALL HAPPY ENDINGS (C +SW)  
>NEVER GO WRONG<p>

'CEPT WHEN THEY DO (A)  
>SADLY THAT'S TRUE WHO KNEW (C + SW)<p>

I DREAMT OF DARING QUESTS (B)  
>SEEING THE WORLD FROM EAST TO WEST (A)<br>INSTEAD...

'STEAD WE JUST SIT INSIDE (C)  
>STUCK IN A PRINCESS STEREOTYPE (SB)<br>BUT NOW...

NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO SHINE (ELSA)  
>THIS IS OUR TIME (LET IT GO<p>

WHO SAYS EVERY PRINCESS (ELSA)  
>NEEDS TO HAVE A PRINCE<br>IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY  
>BUT I'M JUST NOT CONVINCED<p>

WHY KEEP ON ASSUMING  
>MEN WILL SAVE THE DAY<br>WE CAN BE THE HEROES  
>AND DO IT OUR OWN WAY<p>

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE (PRINCESSES)  
>HEAD OVER FIN<br>DON'T YOU FORGET  
>IT'S NOT ABOUT HIM<p>

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE  
>BETTER BE STRONG<br>SOME HAPPY ENDINGS  
>TEND TO GO WRONG<p>

WHY BE CONFINED (ELSA + SW)  
>TO BE HIDING BEHIND<br>TRUE LOVE

I'M WHO AM I AM

I DON'T NEED A MAN

Red- Taylor Swift

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street<br>Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
>Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall<br>Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

_[Chorus:]_  
>Losing him was blue like I'd never known<br>Missing him was dark grey all alone  
>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br>But loving him was red  
>Loving him was red<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you<br>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
>Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer<br>Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

_[Chorus:]_  
>Losing him was blue like I'd never known<br>Missing him was dark grey all alone  
>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br>But loving him was red  
>Oh, red<br>Burning red

_[Bridge:]_  
>Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes<br>Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
>But moving on from him is impossible<br>When I still see it all in my head  
>In burning red<br>Burning, it was red

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known<br>Missing him was dark grey all alone  
>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br>'Cause loving him was red  
>Yeah, yeah, red<br>We're burning red

_[Post-Chorus:]_  
>And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head<br>Comes back to me, burning red  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

Something about the Sunshine

Wake up to the blue sky  
>Grab your shades<br>And let's go for a ride  
>Breakfast by the ocean<br>We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine

Every day's a dream in California  
>Every night the stars come out to play<br>Wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>Out of this world for the first time, baby  
>Ohhh its alright<p>

There's something about the sunshine  
>There's something about the sunshine<p>

Hollywood rocking  
>In Malibu we hang out and chill<br>It's all about the shopping  
>From Melrose to Beverly Hills<p>

Everywhere's a scene  
>And now we're in it<br>I don't wanna paint this town alone  
>When I see you smile I always feel at home<p>

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying  
>Oh, its alright<p>

Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
>It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)<br>Sun's coming through I never knew  
>Whatever I do it's better with you<br>It's better with you

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<br>Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
>Oh, its alright (its alright)<p>

There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)<br>Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)  
>Oh, its alright (its alright)<p>

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
>I'm seeing you in a whole new light<br>L.A's breeze with the palm trees swaying  
>Oh, its alright<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so if you guys can tell I had very few ideas for this chapter so it was like all songs... lol did you ever notice how lol looks like a drowning person? Okay Im really bored... LOL Okay I promise the next chapter will be better!<strong>


	5. AN please read

Hey guys! Im sorry if the next update is slow... I hurt my wrist and I keep making typos even in this... My splint hits the option button and then I am typing in characters and its hard to reach and stuff... So that is my reason for a slow next update... and also I am going to try and finish these stories before summer because I am not allowed to use my computer in the summer... My moms rules... She thinks im gonna be on my computer the whole summer... A girl needs her TV! We don't have normal tv... Okay bored ramble... Bye! I will update asap... which is not very fast...


	6. Im Sorry!

Guys I hate to say this but I am not going to be on fanfiction any more. I am starting high school in a month so I am giving away my stories. All of them are up for grabs but for everyones sake I will list them down below. Some are ones I was planning on posting but never got around to it or did not finish enough to post. The first person to pm me saying they want one of my stories is the one who gets it.

Thank You for two great years guys!

xxxxxx

Kaylee

* * *

><p><strong>Stories<strong>

The Twin

Seaford Alum

Prom, Daughter and the Unknown

Silence

Unnamed Chicago Fire/ AOS crossover


End file.
